¿Bailamos?
by arrayan
Summary: No hay mucho más que podamos hacer ¿cierto Dora?...no importa, mientras te quedes a mi lado...¿bailamos,amor?" Es un Remus/Tonks y la historia de su último baile. Capítulo único...a menos que me consiga un medium ;P


Gracias Feru, gracias karen...gracias a los que quisieron leerme.

declaro: todos los personajes son de JK Rowling...yo solo les lancé un Imperius...je ;P

**¿Bailamos?**

Estoy parado en el mismo lugar donde hace más de 20 años prometimos con mis amigos que tomaríamos el mundo en nuestras manos y lo haríamos un lugar mejor…mis amigos ya no están y este lugar apenas se mantiene en pie, todo es ahora escombros, gentileza de los gigantes que atravesaron este sector hace más de una hora… en este momento me pregunto si habremos hecho algo de lo que prometimos…dadas las circunstancias, me parece que no mucho, en realidad.

He estado despejando el camino para tener acceso libre a la improvisada enfermería, éramos seis en esta posición…ahora sólo esta Anderson, Pince y yo…pero no crean que nos tienen vencidos, la verdad hemos mantenido a raya a mas de 15 mortíos, Anderson tiene una pierna herida, pero se rehúsa a ir a la enfermería y Pince…bueno ella haría cualquier cosa con tal que esos "incultos" no toquen sus "adorados libros", James siempre decía que esa mujer era un peligro publico nada más ver la forma en que gritaba cuando alguien reía inocentemente en la biblioteca, pero hay que entender que inocente para James significaba mas o menos lo mismo que fidelidad para Sirius.

En momentos de combate no es bueno distraerse con pensamientos fraternales o amorosos, es una de las reglas básica que se enseña en DCAO, yo les explicaba a mis alumnos (en mi único año como maestro) que no se trataba de volverse inhumano y convertirse en una maquina expendedora de hechizos, sino que entendieran que la mejor forma de proteger a quienes amamos es mantener un pensamiento frío, dominar el plano de combate y constantemente evaluar fortalezas y debilidades…aun así, aquí estoy yo, pensando en mi familia (como adoro esas dos palabras)…en mi Dora y mi Teddy, mandando al demonio todas las técnicas básicas de defensa, pero no importa, cambiaría lo que fuera por estar con ellos, escuchando a Dora cantar alguna de las canciones de rock que tanto le gustan para que el pequeño duerma, le resulta magníficamente, Teddy ya tiene su propia polera de las Brujas de Mcbeth, bueno…a mi también más o menos me resulta hacerlo dormir con mis "viejos clásicos" como dice mi mujer, a veces pienso que Teddy se dormiría incluso con el ruido de mil motonetas mágicas dentro de casa, creo que ha sacado unos genes holgazanes fuertes…no sé de quien en realidad…quizá se ha cumplido la "profecía" que me hizo Sirius la primera vez que le confesé que me "gustaba irremediable y definitivamente" su sobrina…"Tu primogénito tendrá genes Black en las venas, eso significa un niño con la sangre de dos merodeadores, tu sabes como soy y yo sé como eres…ve comprando poción para el dolor de cabeza y un par de toneladas de chocolate, Moony, tu pequeño nacerá con una detención de McGonagall y 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor"...espero por el bien de todos que no sea así, aunque no estoy tan seguro.

Salgo rápidamente de mis divagaciones y me apresto a ayudar, Pince nos alerta que vienen refuerzos y que nos alistemos para hacer una barrera, refuerzos es lo que más necesitamos, veo venir una multitud de cabezas rojizas entre la multitud de gente atravesando el pasillo y me alegro que los Weasly´s estén aquí, ellos son excelentes magos, sin embargo veo una cabeza algo mas rosada que el resto y siento que se encoge mi corazón…ella no pudo haber venido…no pudo.

Pero si lo hiso…mi mujer y madre de mi pequeño hijo esta atravesando la barrera y corre directo a mi posición, lo hace como la magnifica auror que es, enviando un mortío a través del hueco que quedo en la pared de pinturas cuando quiso interponerse en su camino…hacia mi.

-¡Por Merlín, Dora!, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?!- _le grito apenas la veo entrar en el pabellón con su cabello rosa chicle, su polera favorita de las Brujas de Macbeth…y una enorme sonrisa cuando sus ojos se clavan en los míos, quiero parecer serio y disgustado, porque lo estoy…pero es difícil no devolver una sonrisa como la de Dora, es perfecta._

-Por si lo olvidas prometí…no, prometimos estar en las buenas y las malas juntos…esto- _hace girar su dedo índice por el destrozado lugar_- califica como malas para mi, soy una mujer de palabra Remus- _me besa casi como si fuera brisa antes de poner su espalda contra la mía y tomar posición al otro extremo que Anderson y Pince._

-¿Teddy?…-_quiero preguntarle mientras giramos espalda con espalda para poder calcular mejor nuestras oportunidades…no son muchas, tenemos más de 8 mortíos alrededor nuestro, sin contar los escombros que saltaban por doquier gracias a los gigantes_.

-Está con mi madre… tu hijo es inteligente así tenga 2 meses de edad- _carraspea para que no note su voz quebrada_- Teddy sabe cuanto lo aman sus padres, sabe que si están peleando en este infierno y no están con él es porque desean que tenga el mejor de los futuros- _respondió aceleradamente, mientras rozaba con su mano izquierda mi pierna derecha, en una caricia conciliadora, intima, ajena a este infierno._

-Dora…-_susurré tratando de transmitirle en cuatro letras una infinidad de sentimientos, sensaciones y aprehensiones._

-Agáchate…¡Expeliarmus!- _comenzaba otra escaramuza y con ella a mi lado sentí que estábamos bailando, como hacíamos cuando teníamos un par de horas libres en nuestra casita fuera de Londres, yo ponía algo de música antigua y ella me invita a bailar, no importaba que música fuera…ella siempre bailaba…conmigo._

-Tu cabello está rojo…a tu derecha…¡Desmaius!- _le hago un guiño mientras la sujeto con fuerza con mi brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda para esquivar juntos la maldición que nos habían lanzado._

Siempre le aviso que color de cabello trae, es un juego que comenzó cuando vivimos con Sirius en Grimmauld Place, a veces, Dora no es consiente que cambia su color y delataba sus verdaderos sentimientos con su cabello, cosa que ocurría frecuentemente si tenia a Molly cerca, en esos casos le lanzábamos una frase para que se percatara y volviera a su rosa habitual, las frases eran mas menos "¿Tonks, sabes dónde quedo mi túnica verde?", Sirius era menos sutil y le gritaba de un extremo de la habitación "¡Hey Tonks!...estas bragas azules que están en el sillón ¿son tuyas?"…de una u otra forma, volvía a rosa y Molly no se daba por aludida con los chispazos tonales en la cabeza de mi querida aurora.

-Debe ser que estoy algo molesta- _eso es obvio, amor_…- gira a tu izquierda…- _esta vez fue ella quien indicaba el paso de baile, estábamos luchando por nuestras vidas…y bailábamos, ésta intimidad en medio de toda esta miseria me reconfortaba…bailábamos._

-¿Algo molesta?...¡¡abajo!!...¡Impedimenta!!- _trate de no sonar irónico, de veras…hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero creo que no lo logré porque me devolvió una mirada por sobre el hombro qué, si bien solo vi un ojo, me di perfecta cuenta de que no había sonado para nada sutil, Dora podría ser un cíclope eficientísimo en miradas asesinas._

Cuando me volvía para ver quien casi nos derribaba sentí como tironeó de mi túnica y me lanzo con ella tras unos escombros para sacarme de una línea de fuego demasiado intensa, claro que estar con ella y su ahora para nada tranquilo carácter tras un enorme pedazo de escalera no era como ir de paseo al parque, más bien eran las líneas enemigas-amigas, yo todavía no conozco un P_rotego_ que me funcione cuando Dora está molesta.

-Me dejaste atrás…¡¡viniste sin mi!! - _bien…esa era una de esas cosas para las que necesito __**ese**__ Protego…_

-Jamás te dejaría atrás Dora - _hablo_ _en un susurro mientras me levanto rápidamente para devolver un hechizo que casi nos deja sin el escombro protector_-…¡¡Expeliarmus!!- _vuelvo a agacharme junto a ella_-...uno no deja atrás su corazón así como así…- _me vuelvo a levantar y agradezco que mi estado físico no este tan mal a mis 38 años_-¡¡Protego!!- _sabía que las explicaciones no serían suficientes en un tema como éste, necesitaría en caso que pudiera, 3 tazones de chocolate caliente, al menos cinco besos y tres abrazos…para empezar…es que cuando Dora se molesta…ya saben._

-Lo hiciste…me dejaste….¡¡Rictumsempra!!- _me medio grita mientras me enrostra que su estado físico es muy superior al mío y eso que ha dado a luz hace dos meses_-...pero no importa…porque yo a ti no te dejo…¡¡Desmaius!!- _se devuelve a decirme a la vez que ha determinado volver al frente de combate, esa es mi mujer...decidida…tozuda…y endemoniadamente valiente…Black…por parte de madre y primo._

-Amor mío…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…¡¡Protego!!- _no podía evitar sonreír, era imposible no hacerlo siendo amado de ese modo, me uno a ella en el combate a descubierto pero ahora es diferente…ella está conmigo._

-Lo sé, amor…te amo…pero de todas formas…¡¡Desmaius!!...discutiremos tu interpretación del contrato matrimonial una vez que lleguemos a casa…¡¡Expeliarmus!!- _cuando lleguemos a casa_…_me sabía a fantasía esas palabras con este combate cada vez mas desigual y sin embargo las sentía ciertas, de algún modo._

-Por supuesto…con una buena taza de chocolate…¡Protego!...especialmente revisaremos tus deberes como esposa…- _sabía que no debía enfadarla más, por el bien de la humanidad que nos rodeaba, porque mi adorada mujer ya había dejado fuera de combate a 4 mortíos, sola._

-¡Hey…no tienes nada de que quejarte Lupin!...¡¡Desmaius!!... ¡¡Expeliarmus!!... ¡¡Desmaius!!- _corrijo, 7 mortíos…y realmente sentí casi pena por los últimos tres…casi…a todo esto, ¿me dijo Lupin?...esto se pondrá peor… para mi y en consecuencia para ellos._

-No me refería a eso Dora… ¡Protego!...me refiero a que es tu deber respetar mis decisiones-_eso…trata de arreglarla ahora…más me vale morir aquí o de todas forma me matará en casa…ni siquiera algún Weasly que haya conocido tenia ese color de pelo…parece una verdadera llama… ¡me ha llamado Lupin!_

-Por supuesto que respeto tus decisiones…¡¡Difindo!!- _ahí va otro mortifago…pobre…no se fijo que el cabello lo trae rojo…señores mortifagos, el rojo no es bueno sobre la cabeza de mi mujer…significa arranca mientras puedas…y bien lejos._

-Entonces debiste quedarte en casa…¡¡Bombarda!!- _no quiero pelearme realmente con ella pero…es un demonio destructor de magos malos enfadada._

-Escuchame bien Remus Lupin, porque será la única vez que lo diga… ¡¡Expeliarmus!!... siempre…¡¡Desmaius!!...estaré a tu lado…¡¡Expeliarmus!!...y me vale madre que no te parezca…¡¡Bombarda!!...¿¿estamos??- ¿_eso fue un gigante?...sí, lo fue…wuau…como amo a esta mujer…y mejor no le discuto nada._

En este punto me asusto un poco, he tratado de ser optimista dentro de todo lo posible, primero porque ya estoy viejo y curtido en batallas…esto me es menos complicado y segundo porque ella está aquí, es mi deber cuidarla y protegerla, sin embargo, me temo que las cosas están mas difíciles de lo que cabria esperar, incluso para alguien acostumbrado a las dificultades, quisiera revelarme contra la vida, Dios o algo, porque no nos merecemos esto, porque la destrucción y esta asquerosa demostración de odio e intolerancia me abofetea y a todos los que creemos en una sociedad justa, humana y por sobre todo pacífica…abofetea a mi familia, ellos se merecen vivir en un lugar donde no importe nada mas que lo que hacemos y creemos y no quede cabida a nuestra condición genética.

Dolohov ha traído sus refuerzos y creo escuchar a Bellatrix…su desquiciada carcajada es difícil de pasar por alto… temo por Dora, su tía se ha ensañado particularmente con ella en las escaramuzas aisladas en las que nos hemos topado, sólo quiero lograr tiempo…mas tiempo…para Harry…para nosotros…para mi Teddy…solo un poco de tiempo.

-Si…si mi amor…estamos…¡¡Protego!!...¿Dora?-_concedo,_ _pero son demasiados._

-Lo sé…¡¡Desmaius!!- _mi mujer…adoro saborear esas palabras, paladearlas en mi boca o en mi mente…mi mujer… la que lee mis pensamientos…la que lee mi alma…la que sabia que aunque dijera lo contrario… la quería a mi lado en esta batalla… quería sentir su perfume a mi alrededor, que es mas delicioso que el chocolate…quería respirar su mismo aire…quería enfrentar con ella este destino tan mísero…_

La veo mientras debemos esquivar maldición tras maldición, la contemplo, la respiro, la vivo en cada minuto, la mujer que me ama sin objeciones ni condiciones, en ocasiones me pregunto como pude vivir sin ella en mi vida y me recrimino fuertemente mi estupidez al rechazarla en tantas ocasiones, es todo lo que deseaba en una mujer, ella es desprendida y sencilla, prefiere un baile en medio de la sala a una cena en cualquier sitio, come compulsivamente cereales y me regala chocolates, plancha mis camisas a lo muggle porque dice que se ven mejor (incluso cuando debe repararlas cada vez que las quema, que es casi siempre), dobla mi pijama perfectamente antes de guardarlo bajo la almohada, rara vez se molesta y si lo hace, siempre sonríe y cuando Dora sonríe…yo sonrió con ella, y ¿lo mejor de todo? despierta entre mis brazos cada mañana.

-Yo no quería que esto fuera así…¡¡Expeliarmus!!- _le grito desesperado_, _quería regalarte tu cuento de hadas, como la princesa que eres amor, quería llenarte de versos de Neruda, de hijos maravillosos, de ramos de violetas, de años…quería regalarte arrugas felices en el rostro…quería verte despertar en mis brazos hasta que Dios nos jubilara de esta vida…pero muchos, muchos años mas adelante…_

-Lo sé…¡¡Protego!!...todo estará bien…él estará bien…- _y lo sabes, ¿verdad amor?...claro que lo sabes…eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido, sabes que no podemos contra tantos, nos superan en número y tienen el alma rencorosa y podrida…no podremos tomar ese chocolate en casa, ¿verdad?_

Pince y Anderson han caído, no podremos con ellos nosotros dos solos mucho más tiempo, son demasiados y los gigantes avanzan a esta posición, es difícil esquivar trozos de muralla y maldiciones a la vez, no tenemos donde refugiarnos… y no creo que lo hiciéramos, ninguno de los dos dejará su puesto.

Un hermoso lobo plateado corre por el pasillo que defendemos, sé que Dora ha avisado a los demás que nuestra posición ha sido comprometida, me siento más cercano a su alma que nunca y sé que ella esta cerca de la mía.

-Lo voy a extrañar…¡¡Difindo!!- _sujeto tu cintura y me coloco a tu lado…agradezco ser zurdo y que tu no…estamos arrinconados pero no vencidos, me enorgullece tu valor, tu frente alta, la sonrisa que me regalas ahora y como me cierras un ojo cómplice…no nos vencerán, aunque nos derroten._

-Yo también…¡¡Protego!!- _veo escapar una lagrima de tus ojos, una sola y tu cabello es rosa otra vez…Merlín, ¡¡que hermosa sonrisa tienes!!…estás llena de amor, yo odio esta guerra por no permitirte entregarlo a Teddy, a Harry, a tu madre…_

-Te amo…- _que pequeñas palabras mi querida Dora para el infinito sentimiento que invade mi alma cuando te pienso, te sonrío…todo estará bien._

-Te amo…¡¡Protego!!..- _me sonríes otra vez, antes de atravesarte delante mío cuando la loca de tu tía me enviaba un Aveda que no había visto, le diste la espalda a la maldición, lo hiciste para poderme susurrar que te quedarás a mi lado mientras veo que cierras tus ojos, grito desde mis entrañas…_

-¡¡Dora!!- _te veo caer a mis pie…tu pelo aun es rosa…me arrodillo a tu lado y sostengo tu mano, la que tiene la sortija de nuestro matrimonio…no es la gran cosa, no vale mucho, ni siquiera es de oro, pero lo que representa…nosotros, lo que somos amor, eso que grabamos en ellas…" mas fuertes que el Olimpo y mas eternos que el universo"… ¿sabes? Había encargado una de verdad para nuestro primer aniversario…ya no importa ¿cierto?_

-¡¡Expeliarmus!!- _Teddy…te estaré cuidando pequeño…te estaremos cuidando, ahora me despido, no te preocupes, antes que te duermas te prometo que te cantaremos algo juntos, voy a buscar a tu mamá, sé que quiere que bailemos…que nos tomemos una taza de chocolate…que te miremos dormir._

Escucho risas en el pabellón, sé que es mi turno, casi me uno a ellos en su celebración…¿no saben que la muerte no puede con nosotros?

-Aveda kedavra!!- …_nos vemos del otro lado amor_.

Todo se vuelve negro y siento que se libera algo en mi pecho, como si diera un enorme suspiro como si me resignara y entendiera todo…vuelve la luz…todo es brillante y algo rosa hace cosquillas en mi cara. Escucho el rasguido que da la aguja de un tocadisco al empezar a sonar…reconozco la voz de Lennon en esa versión…

_**When the night has come, and the land is dark …And the moon is the only light we will see…**_

…y te siento cerrar tu pequeña mano en la mía…

_**No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid …Just as long as you stand, stand by me…  
**_

_-¿Bailamos amor?- que delicia sentir tu voz cerca de mi oído mientras te aferras mi cuerpo._

_-Mi querida Dora…siempre- te hago girar por todo el lugar…reímos… ¿Por qué no?...todo estará bien…lo sabemos._

_**So darling, darling stand by me …Oh stand by me …Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me…**_

Fin

Está bien…ahora pueden soltar a los perros o darle al "go"… ;P

Arrayan2(1-3)


End file.
